


Introspection

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [66]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of my rambles may be found on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Introspection

5-22-15

Prompt: Introspection

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: G

 

               Maybe it was always this way, Makoto thought as Haru’s lips trailed from his jaw to his collar bone. Maybe this had always been there, but he had been too distracted to recognize it. Looking back through all the years they had known each other, back through college, through high school and the Iwatobi swim club, back through middle school and Kisumi and basket ball, back through elementary school and Rin and Nagisa, all the way back to the earliest, fuzziest memories Makoto had, Haru was there. He was the axis on which Makoto turned, the center of Makoto’s consciousness from the very beginning.

 

               It terrified him, how much he revolved around Haru.

 

               But then, he had pulled away from him before. During middle school Makoto had quit swimming on his own. Haru had followed him then. When they had left high school, Makoto’s decision to go to Tokyo and study coaching had been his own. Haru had followed him then too. It had been Haru’s decision to move in together, during their third year of college when seeing each other once a week was not enough and the train ride between their apartments was as far as they could get from the twenty paces they had grown up with. Haru was the one making a lot of steps lately, steps toward Makoto even as he chased his own dream. Perhaps, then, it was not Makoto orbiting Haru like a planet around a sun, but more like two suns orbiting one another.

 

               Makoto liked to think so, anyway. He liked to think that the utter fascination Haru was displaying toward his collarbone right now was because he genuinely liked _Makoto._ There was still a part of his mind that rebelled at the thought, that tried to push it aside and sweep it under a self-conscious rug set up in the corner. Haru had spent years trying to get rid of that rug, and though it had gotten smaller, Makoto knew it would never fully go away.

 

               The longer time went on the more Makoto realized that he was okay with that. The voice that had once shouted his insecurities to him was little more than a whisper now, easily ignored when Haru was doing that thing he did to Makoto’s earlobe as he unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time –

 

               Introspection, Makoto decided with his last shred of conscious thought, was something better left for another time. Now, he decided with his hands moving up to fist in Haru’s hair, was the time for enjoyment.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my rambles may be found on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
